Captain Falcon
"Show me your moves!" Douglas Jay Falcon, better known simply as Captain Falcon, is the protagonist of the F-Zero series and aformer wrestler in VGCW. Captain Falcon feuded with Break Man and Red for earlier parts of VGCW, and is a former Casual Champion, winning the belt in Season 8. After his match with Ezio Auditore later in the season at End Game 8, Captain Falcon formed a tag team called Birds of Prey alongside Ezio. After losing a Co-Op Championship match against The Dragons in Season 11 however, Captain Falcon supposedly took a break from active competition... at least, that's what we were lead to believe, as it was revealed that he was kidnapped by M. Bison to create an army of Blood Falcon clones; after being rescued at End Game X2 by his partner, Captain Falcon gave his life to destroy his kidnapper and prevent him from threatening VGCW any further. In the F-Zero series Captain Falcon pilots the G-Diffusion racing craft Blue Falcon in the F-Zero racing league, where he has experienced much success and made many enemies. He's also made a name for himself by shouting out his name whenever he does something, like punching and kicking and apologizing. He also has an insatiable desire to see everyone's moves, and/or their boobs. He moonlights as a bounty hunter. A confirmed Roman Catholic, Captain Falcon spends his free time racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix, eating beef jerky, and studying the Penteteuch. Falcon has also made several appearances in the Super Smash Bros. Franchise and became an instant favorite with players for his famous shout "FALCON PUNCH!" when combating other Nintendo mascots and guests. In VGCW Season 1-2: So, you got boost power? Although frequently an impressive fighter, Captain Falcon struggled to find success in VGCW early on, winning some matches, including his debut match against Chief Arino, losing some, and never quite managing to capitalize on his opportunities. Some notable early highlights included the December 12th King of the Ring, where he was able to beat Guile in a matter of minutes without taking a hit. In the following round, he managed to Falcon Kick Proto Man off of the cage onto Table-san in a Hell in a Cell contest, but still went on to lose the match. A month later, he managed to defeat an extremely persistent Shawn Michaels to give VGCW a 3-2 lead in the series against WWE, being the first time VGCW took the lead. Unfortunately, he also ended up being the first victim of a backstage beatdown courtesy of Mr. L after the mysterious masked man went berserk. 'Season 3-4: To The Finish Line' On February 18, he was booked into a 6-Man Battle Royale to determine a contender to Guile's Casual Championship. Unfortunately, he managed to fall just short of the finish line, as he was eliminated last by Ash Ketchum, who went on to win his match and become the Champion, evolving into Red in the process. This match would not be the last time Falcon and the Trainer squared off over the Casual Championship however... On March 7th, Captain Falcon faced a familiar opponent, Proto Man, in a Last Man Standing match. Although Proto had defeated him in their last encounter and had gone on to become champion, Falcon was not intimidated by the robot; Proto's latest appearance at the time was in the previous broadcast's Royal Rumble where he very nearly broke a record by being eliminated in 19 seconds. In addition, Falcon was well aware of the rumors about Proto Man using E-Tanks...but he hadn't taken into account that Proto Man was one of the most unpredictable opponents a wrestler can face, going down for the 10-Count to the robot. After a little more than two months of absence, Falcon returned to the ring to face Proto Man yet again, hoping to even the score now that the secret of the Glitch Bomb had been unveiled. Though Falcon dominated early in the match, Proto Man took control of the match and took him down. Falcon once again failed to get payback over the robot master, suffering his third loss in their incredibly one-sided feud. Deciding to leave well enough alone, Falcon would decide to move on to other opportunities and took part in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on May 15th to become the #1 Contender for the Casual Championship. The good news? It wasn't against Proto Man. The bad news? It was against Scorpion. It was generally assumed he was there as cannon fodder, as the crowd by and large thought the match was Scorpion's to lose, believing he had the best chance to end Red's championship reign. Captain Falcon was not about to lay down for Scorpion, however, as they waged war both in and out of the ring, at one point spearing Scorpion through a barricade. The match would go on with Scorpion trying to mount a comeback, but Falcon hit his trademark Falcon Punch to secure the victory. End Game 4: Casual Championship High Stakes On May 23rd, Falcon went into his match with Red with only one thing on his mind: To send a message. Falcon completely dominated the match, delivering Thesz Press after Thesz Press. He bloodied the champion, and while many assumed this would cause Red to enter his "Blood Red" comeback phase, Falcon denied it and continued his gruesome beatdown on the 10 year old. The only offense the trainer managed to get in was a single Giga Impact DDT, but the damage from the move was simply brushed off. Completely disregarding any potential pinfalls, Falcon ignored the title he was fighting for and instead opted to spear Red through the barricade. He entered and re-exited the ring, resetting the count and eventually winning the match by count-out after an astonishing 17 seconds, with Red's body still laying motionless in the corner. The crowd thought he was a fool for throwing away his chance at the Casual Championship, but he accomplished his mission in proving he was a fierce competitor. During the next stream, Falcon revealed that he had talked to Dracula, and the the Main Event of the night would be a Non-Title rematch against Red, with Falcon becoming the #1 Casual Contender if he won again. However, to avoid a repeat of the first match, there would be "No Countouts, no weapons, no title, no excuses, Final Destination.", and then challenged Red to show him his moves. The match would follow a similar pattern: Thesz Press after Thesz Press after Thesz Press, down to spearing Red through the barricade yet again. Falcon then shocked the crowd by doing what on one had done up to that point: he pinned Red. Falcon now had another shot at Red's Casual Title, and with his recent performances, Falcon represented the biggest threat Red faced as Casual Champion. Their final showdown took place at End Game 4, inside the unforgiving structure that is Hell in a Cell. After a gruesome match where both fighters threw everything they had at each other, Red dug down deep to reverse a Falcon Punch into his Giga Impact DDT out of nowhere, earning a win against all odds and retaining his championship at Falcon's expense. After the match, covered in blood, both men shook hands as a sign of respect towards each other, as Red finally showed Falcon his moves. As Red climbed back to the top of Mt. Silver, many wonder what was next for Falcon... 'Season 5: Maximum Velocity' After seemingly disappearing for two months after End Game 4, Falcon was given given another chance to win the Casual Championship, as he was booked into a #1 Contender match on August 23rd. This time however, he was outshadowed by the battle between Duke Nukem and Guile, as he was pinned second, leaving Team America to fight amongst themselves. A few weeks later, he would take on The Red Cyclone, who was in the middle of an ongoing feud, and managed to beat him convincingly with his new fondness for his Falcon Knee, showing he still had some Boost Power left in him. This was made evident on October 8th, when he was booked to fight former VGCW Champion Mike Haggar. In what many would assume to be an easy victory for the Mayor of Earth, Falcon pushed Haggar to the brink multiple times, landing blow after blow and refusing to go down, but in the end he was taken out by the Mayor. 'Season 6: Photo Finish' Falcon continued to wrestle, hoping he could turn his fortunes around with the transition. Unfortunately, his first match of Season 6 was up against Nappa, who ended up flinging him really high into the air, and then slamming him into the ground, on multiple occasions, not giving him the chance to show the crowd his moves. However, he was given the chance to show them, along with a few new moves, against Assistant GM Adam Jensen on December 3rd. Despite Jensen having the advantage with his augmentations, Falcon had his trusty Falcon Punch, delivering a multitude of Punches onto the Augmented Man, giving him first victory in 3 Months. On January 28th, Captain Falcon participated in one of the most hilarious matches in the entire history of VGCW. In this match chockful of 2Kuality, Falcon would repeatedly slam Vegeta and Air Man with a ladder. He continued this until all three of them were at the top of the ramp, and delivered a Falcon Punch to Vegeta. Even in the end, he accidentally used Raptor Boost and failed to break the pin. Just watch the match. 'Season 7: Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance!' While VGCW was reviewing which wrestlers need to be future endeavored, Captain Falcon was slowly being recognized as one of the more unappreciated wrestlers in VGCW. To capitalize on his newfound recognition, Falcon was placed into multiple matches, the first of which was a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match. Despite outlasting both CM Dunk and Luigi, he once again fell just short of the Finish Line to Nappa. Then, he was booked to face the Badman in a First Blood Match on March 4th, which ended up with him bleeding from the head from multiple punches and chair shots, with a broken helmet to boot. Perhaps Falcon has terrible luck against Saiyans? His most recent match was on March 11th in a Last Man Standing Match. Unfortunately for him, he had to overcome The King of Awesome to get the win. It went about as well as you think. Despite being on a losing streak, all of these recent matches has seen Falcon continuously put on a good match, and still slowly gains fans with every match he partakes in. This slow but steady rise in popularity climaxed on April 15th, when Falcon accepted Illidan Stormrage's open challenge to the locker room. The crowd exploded at his arrival, with Falcon being showered in cheers. Despite a rocky beginning, Falcon would soon turn the tides of battle and landed Falcon Knee after Falcon Kick, and DDT'd the betrayer onto the ring apron. It was clear that he was fighting to finally turn his career back around, but every time Falcon seemed to have Illidan down for the 3 count, Gary Oak weaseled his way into the match to distract the referee. After several interrupted pins, Illidan was able to land a Shadowmoon Valley Driver and hardly pull out the win. Despite being cheated out of a much needed victory, Falcon had finally shown the world that he still has the moves. Falcon wouldn't stop his hot streak there, he would close the season by curtain jerking Endgame 7 against the hard working assassin Ezio. Falcon would put on a solid offence while Ezio seemingly tanked the punishment, Falcon would land a catch Falcon Punch as the assassin dove but Ezio would kick out at one once again showing his endurance. Falcon would then land a knee to seal the win, closing Season 7 with a strong win and as it would seem from the words(or rather actions) of Scorpion and the fans, walk into next season as the new King of the Midcard. Season 8: Legend of Falcon As the new King of the Midcard, Falcon decided he was going to leave his own legacy, not a legacy remembered by constant choking, or kicking heads in, or testing the might of newcomers, but one where heads get punched in, where newcomers must show their moves! To begin this new era of the Midcard, he was booked into an over-the-top-rope Battle Royale for #1 Contendership to Gray Fox's Casual Championship, outlasting all of his opponents to land himself his first title shot in nearly a year. This time however, Falcon was genre savvy enough to remember his last attempts at the Casual Championships. This time there would be no countouts, as this was finally his time to enter the spotlight with a title victory. Fox on the other hand had no intentions of laying down, as he for a large majority of the match dominated, it wasn't until Falcon mounted a Comeback that the battle became much more intense, with blow after blow between the both of them. After a Knee Smash, Captain Falcon scored the pin and became the Casual Champion. Unfortunately, that reign would be derailed before it could ever really begin as the Casual Champion could not find the winner's circle again. Falcon would lose a non-title bout to Sonic the Hedgehog on June 10th before dropping the belt altogether in his first defense on July 1st to Air Man. He was the fourth straight Casual Champion unsuccessful in defending his title even once. Coming off of his loss, he looked to rebound against Nappa and Heavy in a Triple Threat. However, he wouldn't get his chance to shine, as Heavy would surpass him to pin the Saiyan. In a futile attempt to get back at The Heavy, he challenged him to an Extreme Rules match on 2014-08-05. Falcon put up a good fight, but once Heavy got the Captain between him and barricade, he punched Falcon out cold, sealing the Captain's loss. Falcon's run of bad luck would continue as he suffered a loss to Phoenix Wright on 2014-08-19, and another to Barret Wallace in a tables match on 2014-09-02. However, his bad luck was nothing in comparison to that of fellow competitor Ezio Auditore. Ezio had secluded himself in a cabin in the mountains, thinking of retiring from VGCW entirely after a long string of losses. Falcon, however, convinced him to return to the ring to face off with him in a friendly match at End Game 8. In the first match of the night, Falcon and Ezio put on a clinic, stealing the show despite their recent run of defeats. Ezio would end up getting his first win since December 2013, and would not retire from wrestling. Instead he would form a tag team with Falcon, known as Birds of Prey. Season 9-10: Birds of Prey Falcon and Ezio would make their tag team debut in a Co-Op Championship No. 1 Contenders tournament on 2014-10-28. However, they would come up short in the first round against PK Chu, who went on to win the tournament and the titles. The following week, Falcon would have Ezio accompany him to the ring for a match against Groose, who was managed by Falcon's old rival The Heavy. Falcon once again would come up short, and his losing streak would continue when he and Ezio were beaten by The Dragons on 2014-11-25. Things were looking bleak for the birds, and it didn't seem like they would improve, as they would come up against the formidable team of The Mavericks on 2014-12-30. However, against all the odds, the birds picked up the win, when Ezio pinned Air Man. This would lead to an opportunity for the duo, as they were placed in a Co-Op Championship Contenders match on 2015-01-27. However, this match would not be a tag match; it would be a triple threat match featuring one member of the three teams up for contendership: Dr. Eggman representing The Practice, Break Man representing The Mavericks, and Falcon representing the Birds of Prey. Unfortunately, while Falcon had managed to put his bad luck in tag team matches behind him, it was not so for his singles losing streak, as he was beaten by Break Man. The Mavericks would go on to win the Co-Op Championships, getting the last laugh over the Birds. Falcon would lose another triple threat match on 2015-02-10, against Groose and Vegeta, ending his Season 9 on a low note. Season 10 started off badly as well, as he and Ezio would lose to Toejam and Earl on 2015-03-10, and to the reunited Gerudo Skies in a Co-op Contenders tournament on 2015-04-14. On the 2015-04-21 stream, Falcon would get another shot at The Heavy, taking him on in a hard-fought singles match. The Captain gave it his all and almost came out the winner, but he was once again knocked out cold by The Heavy, suffering yet another loss. He and Ezio would return to tag team competition on 2015-05-05, taking on the newest team in the division, Shadow Blitz. Both teams gave it their best, but finally Falcon would hit his comeback sequence followed by the Falcon Punch, pinning Johnny Cage, scoring his first pinfall in almost a year and securing a win for The Birds of Prey. With things finally looking up for The Captain, he would return to singles on 2015-05-12 to face newcomer Professor Layton. Layton had had an inconsistent match record, with unexpected big wins, and losses to people that most thought he should beat. Falcon, however, ended this inconsistency, as Layton pinned him like most thought he would, following a brainbuster. With yet another singles loss under his belt, Falcon would team with Ezio again on 2015-05-19 in a tornado tag team match against The Practice. The Practice would end up getting the win after Dr. Wily pinned Ezio with the Stroke of Genius, leaving The Birds of Prey's future in doubt once again to end Season 10. Season 11: Show Me Your Moves! The future of Falcon's tag team was answered on 2015-08-04, when the team fought Flint & Barret. After coming off of a loss from a ladder match, Falcon was determined to prove himself. However, that wouldn't necessarily be the case here, as Ezio would carry Falcon through the match to victory. Miscellaneous Facts On the March 25th, 2014 Royal Rumble, it was revealed that Captain Falcon was the winner of the 40-Man Royal Rumble when Bazza tested the matches. Then, Falcon would beat Proto Man in another test match. Long story short, Captain Falcon is the VGCW Champion in an alternate universe. Non-Royal Rumble Record Images Falconkick.gif falconcrunchhp0.gif FalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon delivers his Falcon Punch Finisher FalconPunches.gif.gif|Falcon VS Red Match Summary falconmessage.jpg falconthez.jpg Falcon 2k14 vgcw.png|Falcon's previous look for WWE 2K14 FinalFalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon's final Falcon Punch to M. Bison. Category:Casual Champion